


For Michael: A Sonnet

by smileytiger28



Category: Morbius (2021), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: M/M, Sonnets, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytiger28/pseuds/smileytiger28
Summary: yes the movie will be a dumpster fire. yes i'm writing a slashfic for a movie that didn't come out yet, and judging from venom (2018) & self-serious grimdark movie trailer, it's gonna be veeeery manly-man heterosexual, or at least try to be. but the trailer + comic book backstory to morbius's powers = sonnet inspo and i can'tnotwrite afanfic sonnet
Relationships: Otto Octavius/Michael Morbius
Kudos: 1





	For Michael: A Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> in order to leave this up to reader interpretation (to some degree) i put my own sonnet "context" at the endnotes. but first some notes on style from fellow sonnet lovers:  
> 1) the rhyme scheme starts out shakespearean and ends up spenserian. i'm not good at making choices so if you wanted it one style then you'll have to deal.  
> 2) where's the volta? i think there's at most three voltas in this sonnet, but the biggest one might be the final couplet, which if i'm not mistaken is a shakespearean move.

Into despotic rule upon my brain  
My love for you has thrust my fragile heart  
I thus believe the notion, though insane,  
That when I’ll die, your soul will not depart,

For you, a man so strong and iron-willed,  
Must have a soul that that’s desperate to cleave,  
Though killing kills the killer and the killed.  
But know I doomed myself; I’m not naive — 

So don’t you dare go waste away and grieve!  
Use sharpest fangs to carve your heart of stone!  
Your soul, from grave of bloodthirst-guilt, retrieve!  
And save the world’s if you can’t save your own!

Know: after infiltrate your fangs my vein,  
I will live on — not only in your brain...

**Author's Note:**

> ok so context for those who are rightfully confused:
> 
> i'm going with the theory that jared harris's character in the movie [will be otto octavius](https://comicbook.com/marvel/news/morbius-spider-man-doctor-octopus-jared-harris-doc-ock-sony-universe-marvel/). i think he's taught michael since he was a child at a [greek](https://youtu.be/jLMBLuGJTsA?t=8) [orthodox](https://twitter.com/THEGREEKSTER/status/1216823189613031427) [church](https://www.facebook.com/SUPERHEROFANVERSE/videos/1414530462060862/) or something (he's from greece, [see wiki](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Morbius_\(Earth-616\))). ofc they're secret lovers because why not. otto's been supporting michael through his search for the cure to his disease. some variation of the comic book thingy happens, where michael gains his powers and immediately kills otto in a fit of bloodlust. otto wrote this sonnet before his death to be presented to michael after he died. point being, otto knew what michael was getting into and went along with it so michael could live on and help the world.
> 
> but of course, perhaps he isn't really dead. he's esteemed scientist and robot-arms-guy otto octavius; of course he'd never go without a backup plan...
> 
> anyway [come say hello on tumblr :)](https://smileytiger28.tumblr.com/) i need some semblance of a social life


End file.
